The Story Tree
by TR-Fanfic
Summary: Harm and Mac naked beneath a tree.  What more do you need?


This is set after they've moved to San Diego. Before the wedding. It's a hot summer day in a secluded place.

The challenge words for this month called for something funny. But I found it more of a challenge to put them into something that wasn't funny. Don't worry, not "unfunny" either. Just not a comedy piece. I hope I remembered all of the lines and put them in.

This is unbetaed, and unedited. All mistakes are my own.

The story tree

by TR

"I love this tree."

"I thought you might."

"I love the ripples in the bark. And the knots. It's...got stories."

I nod. Pull her closer. "It does."

"So this is your place?"

"This is my place." I confirm. Shift my face to avoid a stray curl of her hair that seems insistant on feather dusting my eye. I adjust my back on the blanket, feel the roots, thick with age, that curl and twist in a protective cove around the trunk. Around us. "I came here when I was a kid, after I found out that my mom was going to marry Frank. I sat right in this spot and felt...comforted somehow. Like everything would work out in it's own time."

"Have you been here since?"

I nod. "Everytime I felt lost. When I...didn't know the next part of my story. I'd come and look at the roots, the branches, and wonder about all the things they've seen. Things that were so much bigger than whether my mom would get married, or whether I'd fly again. Or whether I'd ever know if you loved me."

She lifts her head, meets my eyes. "Harm I've always..."

"I know." I give her what I hope is a smile of reassurance. "I know now."

Satisfied she lies back down, rests her head on my arm. Studies the tangle of branches above us. I've learned so much about this woman in the past few weeks. Her mind never stops working. Even when she's asleep it's running full speed. Her eyes gleam even now with the ideas forming behind them, and I feel an ache in my chest knowing that even if I live to be a 150 years old, I'll never have enough time to hear all of her stories.

"This is the most important place to me." I continue. "You're the only one I've ever brought here. The only one who knows about it."

She smiles and snuggles close, kisses my jaw. "Thank you," she whispers.

"You're worth it." I tell her. Then let her go long enough to reach for my pants, that are now lying a few feet away. "This is a place where important things happen." I lift the ring box from my pocket, toss my pants back into the unruly heap of clothing. "That's why I wanted to give you this here." I lean on my side. Facing her. "Mac, I wanted to do this here because I know that there will never be another time, when I will feel lost, when I won't know the next part of my story, because my life will be full of you, as it has been for so many years."

She accepts the ring I hold out to her, slides it onto her finger without words. None are needed. The love in her lips, her eyes, her touch is enough.

We lie down, and her eyes once again rest on the branches spreading out above us, like the arms of the old and wise. She lifts her left hand, watching the ring glow in the afternoon sun. Moves her arm. Closes one eye, then the other. Moves again. Raises and lowers her hand fractions of an inch. I'm about to ask what she's doing when she speaks.

"It has a new story," She says softly.

"A new story?"

"Us. We made love under this tree, you gave me this ring. You've come here alone so many times before. But now with me. Long after we're gone that story will be here."

"And will it tell our story?"

"It already is."

I frown.

She explains. "Look at those branches up there."

"Which ones?"

"Those two." She points, scoots over so that I can follow and see. "Those ones are us."

"I don't know which..."

She turns my chin, points again. "Oh come on Harm. Those two bent ones. They're...kinky. You see them?"

"Kinky?" She elbows me. In a 'be serious' gesture. I relent. "I see them. Those are us?"

"Yes. See how they are growing close together, then curve away from each other only to bend close again. There are lots of sharp angles there. Like some unseen force had pushed them together, only to pull them apart. They worked hard to touch. Just once, but they never quite made it until now. The ends are barely curled together. But tight enough that there's no doubt that they'll never be apart again. Just like us. When we're gone, another lost soul will find this tree, and they'll just know that there's a reason those branches are together that way." She smiles and drops her gaze. Looks simultaneously embarrassed and adorable. "That's what I think anyway."

I give her a squeeze. "I think you're right. Maybe we should get married here."

Our eyes meet and we immediately throw out the idea . "On second thought, let's not. This place isn't for a crowd."

"No, it's not." I agree. "Though I have decided I'd like to be buried here. That's probably something you need to know, in case..."

She stiffens against me. "Yellow light Rabb."

I frown. "Haven't we reached the point where we can drop the traffic signals?"

The possessive hand that's been resting on my chest slides to my side, becoming a protective shield. "Not when you talk about dying. You don't get to die on me."

I turn my head, kiss her temple. "I'll do my best."

She relaxes again, "I really love you, you know."

I nod. "And I think you're amazing."

She shakes her head. "I'm just an ordinary woman Harm."

I laugh in incredulity. "There is NOTHING ordinary about you. There never has been. You are amazing."

"Oh really, and what is so amazing about me. Besides my fiance'?"

"Did I tell you why a female Marine is like the Energizer Bunny?"

She's laughing, and doesn't even have to ask what I'm talking about. "You think I'm amazing because I can have multiple orgasms?"

"Absolutely."

"It's not that uncommon Harm. I admit I never realized I had that particular gift until you decided to test the theory on me, but it's not unheard of. Besides it makes perfect sense."

"Oh do tell," I say against her neck as I start kissing her.

She shrugs, then sighs as I reach the spot behind her ear. "It's just nature evening the score."

"Evening the score?" I ask, only half interested in the answer.

"Nature always evens the score. Do you have to go through pregnancy and labor?"

This catches my attention. "No I don't. I'm sorry I can't do that part for you."

"No you can't. So you get your one orgasm, while we female types do have to go through it, so we have unlimited orgasm potential. It all...um...mmmm...right there...um makes perfect sense to me."

"Me too," I say. "Perfect sense." I gather her close, roll her body under mine. "How about we test your "potential" right now."

She smiles. "Right here in front of the tree? It might tell our secrets."

"I'm counting on it." I tell her. 'If I'm going to lie buried here forever, I want to remember this.' This thought I keep to myself, as I kiss her mouth, and begin another chapter of our story.

End of scene. Good? Bad? Freaking cold weather! Let me know.


End file.
